


Heat

by Emma_Oz



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:05:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt to explore character through smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Alec always had a plan.  Sometimes it had to be admitted that he was down to Plan B, but he always had a plan.  And Plan B was why Alec was breaking into Joshua’s house at midnight.  He had started the day with money in his hands and sharing his bed with a beautiful blonde. He had ended it on the run.  Still, he wasn’t completely down and out; not when he had Joshua’s place to crash at.  He planned to let himself in and sleep on Joshua’s shabby, pre-pulse couch and maybe make it up to him in the morning by buying them coffee (assuming Joshua could lend him some cash).

Alec jimmied the window smoothly and eased it open.  Calling on the fine motor control his enhancement gave him he ensured he made only the slightest whisper of sound as he padded across the room.  He wrapped himself in a throw rug Max had brought over and curled himself onto the couch.

Alec fell into a half sleep, his mind jumbled with images of the hotel room which had been another temporary home, of an X400 he had seen dead in a street brawl, of Max hugging Joshua, of Joshua smiling as he handed him a beer.  He rolled over and pulled the rug back over his shoulder, and then, suddenly, almost before he could go into battle readiness, someone had him pinned.

Alec pushed sideways and peppered sharp blows to his assailant before he realised it was Joshua.  He went limp beneath him, trying to convey that he didn’t intend to fight.  ‘It’s me,’ he gasped, willing Joshua to dislodge his grip on his throat. ‘It’s Alec.’

Joshua’s grasp loosened slightly but he didn’t move his weight away.  ‘I know it’s you, Alec,’ he said in his familiar, slightly unfinished voice, ‘I wish you hadn’t come here.’

‘Not a good time, huh?’ Alec said.  He tried to slide away from the bigger man’s hands, but found that he was only wriggling beneath him.  A moment after he realised that, he stopped.

‘Not a good time of the year,’ Joshua said absently, his hands sliding from Alec’s throat to his shoulders.

Alec tensed for a moment and then relaxed again, trying to seem non-threatening.  ‘Like a wolf, huh?’ he said quietly.

‘Too much canine in the cocktail,’ Joshua said sadly.  ‘I come into heat every year.’  He bent his head and kissed Alec brutally.

‘You should get in sync with Max,’ Alec said when he came up for air. ‘I could go get her for you.’

Joshua growled, a dark sound that echoed around the room and he bit Alec on the side of the neck.  Alec sighed and schooled himself in relaxation. He had seen the effect of sexual heat on other mutants at the compound and he knew what he had to do. He bared his neck. ‘Come on, big fella.’

Joshua kissed him violently and then bit him again. Alec pushed against Joshua, feeling the lean strength of the bigger man’s body and the urgent press of his erection.  Joshua bent forward to mark him again and Alec managed to squeeze his hand between their tightly pressed bodies.  Joshua moaned as he traced the warm shape of his cock pressing against his jeans.

‘Back off for a second and take off your jeans.’  

Joshua murmured incoherently and ran his hands up Alec's arms.  Alec bucked against him and shouted in his pointed ear. ‘Take your jeans off.’

Joshua looked dazed but did withdraw just long enough to pull off his jeans and kick them over his boots.  He kept one anxious hand on Alec’s chest as he undressed, ensuring that he could not leave.

Alec smiled at him and used the arm pinning him to pull Joshua back down to the ratty sofa.  He took him in capable hands. ‘C’mon, Joshua.’

Joshua growled and thrust against him.  He quickly found a brutal rhythm and Joshua pushed down on him.  Alec freed one hand and rubbed Joshua’s back comfortingly. He could feel his muscles bunching and contracting with each thrust. ‘S’ok,’ he whispered. ‘Let it go. It’s ok.’

Joshua moaned and shuddered.  Alec fondled the base of his neck, the place where his number should have been, and then slipped his hand into his mouth.  Joshua seized him frantically, biting and licking before Alec withdrew and used his wet hand to grip his cock.  Joshua howled and thrust explosively into his hands.

‘Nice one,’ Alec said and he pushed against Joshua’s dead weight.  He rolled slightly to one side but gripped him tightly.

‘I’m not going anywhere,’ Alec said as reassurance.  ‘In fact, I’ve got a problem I’d like a hand with.’

Joshua looked up, his big eyes kind of confused.  Alec stifled his impatience and pushed briefly against him.  The size difference meant he was lined up near Joshua’s stomach but he still got the picture.  Joshua was always a fast learner.

He rubbed his hand across Alec’s chest and then began fiddling with his fly.  His big fingers weren’t suited to that kind of detail so Alec batted him aside and pushed his jeans down.  Joshua sniffed. ‘Smells good.’

Alec’s response was cut short when Joshua licked a broad stripe along his cock.  ‘Tastes good too.’

Alec stifled a life and bucked against him.  ‘S’ good.  I want it.  I want it.’

He tugged suddenly on Joshua’s long hair.  ‘Remember what I’m telling you now.  I want it.’

Joshua smiled and returned to his exploration of his body.  Alec could feel the warm press of his body and the pool of heat around the bigger man’s groin.  Clearly it was going to be a long night, and clearly Plan B had worked out to be the better option.

 


End file.
